Time Through Her Eyes
by Catherine Lindner
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NEW WATCHERS! Short story about a girl named Cafryn, an alien from the planet Auros, and her mission to help the Doctor in any way she can. This is Cafryn's story, her life, mixed in the fabric of time and space. Story begins during the Time War, back before the Ninth Doctor made his way to Earth again. Will add more on request by review or PM only.


Time Through Her Eyes

I am not about to tell you a happy story to help you go to sleep. This is not just a story, this is my life. From the first day in my memory to this very moment. Who am I? Keep reading and maybe you will find out.

I was born to a happy family, I had a mother, a father, and an older brother named Jonathon. They are all gone now, died in a war that we never should have been a part of. I grew up on the planet Auros, training with fellow students to join my parents someday. Everyone had their own part in the world, their own mission. Jonathon graduated from the academy with high honors, and proceeded up the ranks of the planet's military to become "The Commander". I spent my teen years working with students and socializing. I have been known by my mission title, "The Cleaner", but I have many more important things to do than simply take care of what the others leave behind on smaller worlds. I wanted to do something better than that for the universe.

A time agent taught us about moving from world to world, giving the best qualified students a Time Vortex Manipulator and the rest were taught how to set up teleport systems. I was handed a TVM after completing my seminars the third time, but I never wanted it. My brother pulled a few strings with his rank and managed to get me a transporter watch instead. That was the last time I saw him, or anyone from Auros before the Time War broke out, and we were all stuck in the middle of it all.

Auros was a peaceful planet, full of people whose only goal was to help everyone. "The Assistance" was what everyone called us, and what made us a threat to those in the war. I assume that the Emperor believed we would only help the side that was fighting for the good of the universe, the side of the Time Lords, but what he may not have realized was that we were ordered that day to help both sides. We just never got the chance. The Daleks attacked moments after the first few ships left. 165 people crammed into tiny escape shuttles and then into the war ships, watching as the Dalek fleet vaporized the only home we had. One hundred of the assistance and sixty-five guards survived the attack. My brother's ship became a target of the Daleks after he fired at it. I watched from my shuttle as the fleet destroyed his ship, killing everyone on board.

I refused to pick up a weapon, but never let go of my transporter. I was given my mission—to find a Time Lord and help them, but I was never allowed to become his companion or let him know of me. I was to be a silent assistant, one he would never see. I spent years after the war trying to find and locate a Time Lord, mostly with no luck, until one day, I walked right into him. He was walking with some girl, a blonde, when I stepped back from the news stand and knocked right into her. She smiled and apologized before walking on with him, but I overheard the conversation.

"..aliens?" The blonde asked, looking joyful as she walked. "So are we going?"

I saw him give an answer, but they were out of earshot. He was still looking at my general direction, a huge smile plastered on his face.

At first I believed I had heard them wrong and that they had to be talking about something totally different. I followed them, trying to stay out of their eyesight as they walked toward the center of the planet. I knew I had found a Time Lord, I just didn't know he was the last one until much later.

I guess I should tell you who I am now, seeing as though you have already read this far. I am Cafrin Marie, assistant to The Doctor and silent companion. I'll run into him a few times, help him out with aliens, and risk my life in the process. I am a Time Keeper by title, recording his actions and mine throughout his life.

I lost the Doctor for some time when he first regenerated. The process was unfamiliar to me, but seemingly normal to him. He looked different, acted different, and just seemed different to me. I hardly recognized him when I saw him the first time. No one could mistake that screwdriver, that little lonely sonic screwdriver could easily not belong to anyone but The Doctor.

Meeting the Doctor set me off balance the first time. He looked nothing like his former self. The Doctor I had imagined looked like the one from pictures that were in the Assistance log books—he was older, sadder, and somewhat going grey. No, this doctor was a younger gentleman with a short brown hair style that made him almost look bald, and this long black trench coat that seemed a tad bit out of place. He seemed startled to run into me the first time—almost knocking me over—but he never bothered to ask anything. Good thing too, because I never wanted to answer all those silly little questions.

Every once and a while though, someone would ask me about my bracelet, compliment on how pretty it was or ask where I had gotten it. I would forget about the transporter's camouflage matrix and wonder what they saw in such a simple piece of metal. It seemed the little distractions of answering the questions was all it took for me to lose the doctor again. I just sighed and walked around until something surprising happened. I wasn't much of an assistant, always showing up too early in time, or in the wrong place. I never seemed to be able to help him, until the day he needed me the most.

I was early again, almost a day early this time, giving me a chance to merge with the crew at Torchwood. Psychic paper always seemed to get me in and out of places, and knowing people who worked there helped too. Jack was always nice, but seemed surprised to see me. I think that might have been because I didn't leave Satellite 5 until Jack had died. I had watched the Dalek kill him, and instead of fighting, I fled. I transported myself to where ever I needed to be—it was the way of the Assistance. I landed that day within minutes of Jackie Tyler asking someone for a truck. I ran and grabbed the keys, telling the worker I'd take the fall for whatever happens and gave them to her. Jackie never said a word to anyone, and never did say why she needed it. I didn't know until later that she was helping the Doctor too.

Walking into Torchwood that next time was a blast. All of the soldiers tried to stop me, but wouldn't dare fire at a simple teenage girl. I don't remember how I knew Jack was there, I just kind of did. Two soldiers stopped me at about the second floor, but after reading the psychic they took me straight to him. Just in time to help the Doctor find his way back to Earth. So much time had passed between us that he was walking with a red headed girl now. Jack begged for me to run, leaving himself alone to fight against the Daleks, but I couldn't. I had run away too many times before, I wasn't going to run away from the Doctor. Jack, though, had a different plan. Grabbing my wrist, he changed my transporter's date, sending me back in time. I never saw Jack again. I assumed he had died, but something out there tells me differently.

I realize I am getting ahead of myself. Let me go back, finish my story correctly. You see, there were things that happened on those shuttles the day my planet, my family, and my home died; and those things are important to my tale.

I don't know what had caused The Ruler to send a ship full of guards out by themselves, but I have no right to question the order. My brother and his patrol was on that ship, then five guards escorted myself and other nobles onto our ship, followed by the other classes and members of the Assistance. My brother's ship was the first to leave port, heading out to keep the way clear for everyone else behind them. Sometimes I wonder why he choose to become a guard, but I know there was never anything else he would do with his life. He never had the ability to just sit by and watch something happen, he had to make it happen. Jonathon was strong and dear to everyone, his wife died during child birth and he couldn't take care of his son. My nephew was sent to an Assistant orphanage, like many children of the Assistance.

Jonathon came on over the on board intercom to tell us that the Daleks were closer than we had hoped, and that he feared no one else would make it off the planet. A stuttered gasped escaped throughout the small compartment as my brother spoke. His voice was grim and determined, but something seemed different about him. I remember his last words just as clearly as if they happened yesterday.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Assistance, it has been a true privilege and glory leading you into this trek. I apologize for the families whom do not make it off the planet, I have failed in protecting the Assistants. I, Jonathon Henry, am truly sorry. Thank you for the ability to serve, and prosper in my absence."

The intercom beeped, ending the transmission, and my brother's ship went into hyper speed toward the on-coming Dalek fleet. The Dalek's destroyed my home, raising laser beams from the ships, and my brother destroyed the majority of them. Racing into the center of the fleet, his ship targeted and began to fire at the biggest of the Dalek fleet. I imagine the Daleks laughed at my brother's attempt, not realizing what his ship was capable of. They shot the ship, destroying it and sending a thermal temporal bomb out into space around them. The explosion blasted the Dalek ships, destroying or wrecking all but one lonely ship. One ship, that was all my brother left for the world.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I had just watched my planet be 'Exterminated' from time and space only to see my brother commit warrior suicide. Looking back, I realize that there was a very small chance that we could escape all the Daleks without what he did. He, as well as all the other guards, was named a hero of the Assistance. A high honor. His actions saved three ships of assistants and guards. Three lonely ships with no home and nowhere to go.

The ships landed on a nearby planet and we counted our numbers. News of the Time War's ending brought even more sadness. We had assistants on Gallifrey helping, sent earlier to help the Time Lords prepare. They were gone now, and only we remained of the high and strong Assistance. We had lost, no matter how you look at it. The last of us banded together and we started to re-assign assistance. This is where I was given a Time Lord to watch over and take care of, if any were left. With so few of the Assistance, and so many people needing our help, we disbanded. Everyone going their separate ways, moving on to find their targets and help them.

I spent years looking for a Time Lord, traveling everywhere just to listen for a name. I heard many, sorrows from those who knew Time Lords, but no one could ever tell me if anyone survived. I was almost 900 years old when I overheard Rose talking in the street that day. I don't remember why I went to the planet, or what had sent me to that street, but I had found who I was searching for. That next day, my birthday, I messed up.

Was it possible? The Assistance is supposed to be unseen, unheard, unknown, but there he was, looking right at me. It only lasted a brief moment, but he saw me. They aren't supposed to see you. He had taken Rose Tyler back to her home and was walking back to the police box he calls TARDIS when he saw me. I know he saw me because of the look on his face. The Assistance had helped Time Lords for a long time, they knew we existed, but no one had ever been seen by one. The most amazing thing wasn't that he knew what I was, or that he knew I was then, but that he simply waved. That's right, just waved and went into the TARDIS.

That was about the same time I met Jack for the first time, on Satellite 5. Transporters are a funny thing, because they never seen to drop you exactly where you need to be, just the general location. I transported to my next location, following the Doctor to the satellite, and shimmered onto the 300th floor just as all the game doors opened up and people ran out. That was the day Rose Tyler saved the Doctor, and that was the day Jack died the first time.

This is where my story wraps back up, and I will not complain about knowing that the Doctor knows I exist. After a while, he came looking for me. He was a little wired out when he found me. He came out of the TARDIS and looked right at me, no smile, and no wave. He looked different then what I remembered, a brown suit, longer but still short brown hair, the tie, but it was The Doctor. I didn't know what was wrong, but I gave him a hug anyway. He seemed to need one and I couldn't look at that sad face any longer.

"Where's your companion?" I asked him, moving away to sit down at my desk chair. The look he gave me practically begged me not to ask again and I dropped the question. Whatever happened to Rose, I didn't want to know. "Why are you here, Doctor?" "I needed to know why you are always there. Every time something goes wrong, which happens often, you are always there. Except for that day. Why not that day?" The Doctor replied, sorrow filling each word. "I couldn't be there. There was nothing I could do to help, because it needed to be done, fixed moment in time. But that isn't why you are here." "Who are you." He asked, keeping his eyes down on his brown suit.

I did it, sitting there in the middle of my flat, I caved. Probably the first of the Assistance to cave in front of their targets, but I no longer cared. I beaconed for him to take a seat before telling him everything. How my brother and I grew up hating each other, how he saved my life, everything. I held nothing back, because I didn't need to. There were a few parts that made him laugh, and it was good to see him laugh. He needed one, but then there were the parts that I wanted to skip over just by the look in his eyes. Every moment that I helped him while he was with her.

I told him that I knew what his future was, and that I wish I didn't. I never wanted that kind of power over him, so I swore to him that I would never use any of that knowledge against him. I knew about the runaway bride that appeared on his ship, I knew that when he left me he wouldn't be on Earth for very long. The hospital was the next mark on his journey from where he sat in front of me, and I had to sit by and watch. There was nothing I could do to help him with the hospital, not without giving away who he really was. The world wasn't ready to fear the Doctor just yet.

I remembered Martha when I met her, we first met when the Sontarians invaded. Of course, she wouldn't ever remember a simple staff member. "My name is Cafrin Marie." I told her, answering all of her dull questions. "I work in the research and development lab. I'm only a mere lab rat." Martha accepted my answers and sent me on my way. I didn't see her again until the Doctor took her back in time, running from something. He hid out in an old Academy for young boys.

I watched him fall in love with a human, and had to witness as he was forced to take back his Time Lord abilities and life, leaving behind any life he might have had with the woman. I realized quickly I had gone backwards in Martha's time line when she didn't recognize me. Why would a cook know someone from outer space that just got there three months prior. She dismissed my words quickly, forgetting I said them almost as quickly as she would swat out a fly. Realizing my mistake, I maintained the cook persona until the Doctor was returned. I cooked for the first time during those long months, but I was happy to cook for him.

There are moments in my life that I wish I never had to relive. Watching The Master attack The Doctor and not knowing who I was to truly be helping was one of them. I couldn't move, to help the Master would hurt the Doctor, a man I had been following for years now, but to help the Doctor would go against my mission to help the Time Lords, including the Master. So I did what was reasonable. I waited until Martha began to walk the world and I joined her. I walked, spreading all the stories I have of the Doctor and his marvelous deeds. Everything he did with Rose, Jack, and even helping out the bride. I told them every tale and reminded them that he will always be there. If they called on him, he would be there. I never realized how powerful Martha's plan was, or even if it were truly going to work, but it did.

The last time I saw Martha, the Prime Minister Mrs. Harriet Jones was gathering all of the troops after the sun disappeared. This was the day I surprised Jack at Torchwood Tower, and he surprised me. I am sorry I wasn't able to help the Prime Minister survive the Daleks, but I couldn't get there in time. I shimmered into her flat two seconds late, and watched as the beam struck her. Shimmering back to Jack to give him some help was hard, but needed to be done. Saving the Doctor was easy. Saving his friends and companions? Now, there was sport to be had.


End file.
